Photovoltaic devices are known in the art (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,361, 6,288,325, 6,613,603, and 6,123,824, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference). Some conventional mainstream photovoltaic modules use a large number of crystalline silicon (c-Si) wafers. The inclusion of the large number of c-Si wafers tends to dominate the cost of the overall photovoltaic module. Indeed, about 60% of the costs involved in the production of conventional photovoltaic modules is related to the c-Si solar cells. To address this issue, concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) systems have been proposed, in which the sunlight is to be focused with concentration ratios of 100× to 1000×. Calculations suggest that a concentration ratio of approximately 10× should enable a photovoltaic system to be produced that uses at least 90% less silicon material.
Unfortunately, however, current concentrated photovoltaic systems use expensive high efficiency multi junction solar cells, expensive dual-axis tracking systems, and/or relatively expensive concentrating optics. Therefore, these systems have difficulty competing with other photovoltaic solutions on a cost per watt basis.
Thus, it will be appreciated there is a need in the art for a simple low-cost CPV systems, together with low cost solar cells and low-cost concentrating optics, and/or methods of making the same.
One aspect of certain example embodiments relates to a patterned glass cylindrical lens array, and/or methods of making the same.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to using such a cylindrical lens array to focus light on substantially elongate or strip solar cells.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to one-axis tracking systems, and/or methods of making and/or using the same.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making a lens array for use in a solar photovoltaic module is provided. Glass is made using a float process including a float glass line. The glass is patterned using a plurality of rollers disposed along the float glass line so as to form a plurality of first lenses oriented along a common axis. The rollers each have profiles such that each said first lens is patterned to have at least one convex major surface when viewed in side cross section.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making a solar photovoltaic module is provided. A lens array comprising a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis is provided, with the lenses being patterned using rollers disposed along a float glass line, and with the lenses each having at least one convex major surface when viewed in side cross section. A plurality of elongate solar cells is provided, with each said solar cell comprising c-Si. The lens array is oriented relative to the solar cells such that each said lens is arranged to concentrate light incident thereon in substantially one dimension on the elongate solar cells. In certain example instances, a solar photovoltaic module is made in this way, and the photovoltaic module is connected to a single-axis tracking system at a fixed tilt, with the single-axis tracking system being movable so as to match the East-West movement of the sun.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making a solar photovoltaic system is provided. At least one lens array comprising a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis is provided, with the lenses being patterned using rollers disposed along a float glass line, and with the lenses each having at least one convex major surface when viewed in side cross section. The at least one lens array is oriented relative to a plurality of elongate solar cells comprising c-Si such that each said lens is arranged to concentrate light incident thereon in substantially one dimension on the elongate solar cells. The at least one lens array and the plurality of elongate solar cells are built into a single-axis tracking system that is movable so as to match the East-West movement of the sun.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making a solar photovoltaic system is provided. At least one lens array comprising a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis is provided, with the lenses being patterned using rollers disposed along a float glass line, and with the lenses each having at least one convex major surface when viewed in side cross section. Tubing is provided on a non-light incident side of the at least one lens array, with the tubing being suitable to convey liquid therethrough and having at least one elongate solar cell comprising c-Si disposed thereon proximate to or over a liquid input location. The at least one lens array is oriented relative to the tubing each said lens is arranged to concentrate light incident thereon in substantially one dimension on the tubing such that, in operation, electricity is generated via the at least one elongate solar cell and such that the liquid is heated from an initial temperature at the liquid input location to an elevated temperature as the liquid moves through the tubing to a liquid output location.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a photovoltaic system is provided. A plurality of elongate solar cells is provided, with each said solar cell comprising c-Si. A lens array comprising a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis is provided, with each said lens being configured to concentrate incident light in substantially one dimension the elongate solar cells, and with each said lens having a concentration ratio of 3×-30×.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a photovoltaic system is provided. A plurality of elongate solar cells is provided. A lens array comprising a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis is provided, with each said lens being configured to concentrate incident light in substantially one dimension on the elongate solar cells. A single-axis tracking system is provided, with the single-axis tracking system being configured to move the lens array and/or the plurality of elongate solar cells so as to substantially match the East-West movement of the sun. Each said lens has a convex top and/or bottom surface when viewed in side cross section. The lens array is patterned from a single low-iron glass substrate.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a photovoltaic system is provided. At least one lens array comprising a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis is provided, with the lenses being patterned from low iron float glass along a float glass line, and with the lenses each having at least one convex major surface when viewed in side cross section. Tubing is provided on a non-light incident side of the at least one lens array, with the tubing being suitable to convey liquid therethrough and having at least one elongate solar cell comprising c-Si disposed thereon proximate to or over a liquid input location. The at least one lens array is oriented relative to the tubing such that each said lens is arranged to concentrate light incident thereon in substantially one dimension on the tubing to generate electricity via the at least one elongate solar cell and to heat the liquid from an initial temperature at the liquid input location to an elevated temperature as the liquid moves through the tubing to a liquid output location.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a building product is provided. A plurality of elongate solar cells comprising c-Si is supported by a cover glass substrate. A lens array comprises a plurality of lenses oriented along a common axis, with each said lens being configured to concentrate incident light in substantially one dimension on the elongate solar cells, and with the lens array being substantially parallel to and spaced apart from the cover glass substrate. Each said lens has a convex top and/or bottom surface when viewed in side cross section. The lens array is patterned from a single low-iron glass substrate. In certain example instances, a frame may be structured to maintain the lens array and the cover glass substrate in parallel spaced apart relation.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making a solar photovoltaic module is provided. An array comprising a plurality of reflective elements oriented along a common axis is provided, with the array being patterned using rollers disposed along a float glass line, and with the reflective elements each having a concave major surface when viewed in side cross section. A plurality of elongate solar cells is provided on a glass substrate, with each said solar cell comprising c-Si. The array is oriented relative to the substrate such that each said reflective element is arranged to concentrate light incident thereon in substantially one dimension on the elongate solar cells.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a solar photovoltaic module is provided. An array comprises a plurality of reflective elements oriented along a common axis, with the array being patterned from low iron float glass, and with the reflective elements each having at least one concave major surface when viewed in side cross section. A plurality of elongate solar cells is provided on a glass substrate, with each said solar cell comprising c-Si. The array is oriented relative to the substrate such that each said reflective element is arranged to concentrate light incident thereon in substantially one dimension on the elongate solar cells.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.